Of Boogers and Bow Ties
by technicolordolphin
Summary: Kurt and Blaine see each other most every year at a Christmas concert put on by Blaine's church. When Kurt's mom dies, he and his dad stop going. Years later they go again. Kurt decides Blaine Anderson is really cute, but really disgusting. Three years after that they meet again... What does Kurt think then? Oneshot! For now, thinking of making it longer though.


**Hey you guys, I hope you all had a wonderful New Year! This is my second fic on here, I think it's going to be a oneshot, but if anyone wants me to keep going I may! The rating would go up to Teen or Mature though!**

**Sorry if the breaking is weird! I couldn't get it right, and I kept having to go back to edit! I hope this works!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Glee characters. I wish I did. :)**

* * *

The first time Kurt Hummel met Blaine Anderson he was four years old. Blaine was three years old. They met at the annual Christmas concert put on by members of the church Blaine and his family attended. The concert really didn't have much to it. The choir was made up of people old enough to be grandparents to both Kurt and Blaine.

Four year old Kurt didn't mind any of that though, he really enjoyed the music. Every year he sat between his mother and father, lightly kicking his feet into the air and moving his mouth the the music. He would squeeze his parents hands and silently wish that every day was Christmas.

After the concert everyone was invited to stay for refreshments. Kurt would always sit at the kiddie table and Blaine would always plop down beside him, his dark curls bouncing with every move of his head. Every year Blaine would compliment Kurt on his outfit and Kurt would return the compliment, both boys had a great sense of style for being so young.

Kurt and Blaine never met up with each other any other time during the year. Their parents never asked for each others phone numbers and the only time Kurt and his family stepped foot in the church was during the Christmas concert. Still, they considered each other friends and looked forward to seeing each other every year. They split cookies with each other, shared different flavors of punch with each other then ran around outside with the older kids until Kurt's parents would say it was time to go.

When Kurt's mom died he was eight years old. It was almost as if the tradition of going to the Christmas concert was forgotten. It was something he and his dad silently decided not to discuss. Many of the things Kurt's mother was passionate about were no longer mentioned. That was until Kurt was fourteen years old.

* * *

"Dad, why are we subjecting ourselves to this again? We aren't church people. You say dressing up makes you feel claustrophobic." Kurt whined, climbing out of his dad's truck.

"Your mom looked forward to this every year, Kurt. You did too if I remember correctly. Aren't you happy to see your little friend? You talked about him year around when you were a child." Burt said, patting Kurt on the back.

"Dad, don't wrinkle me." Kurt grumbled. "I was seven the last time I saw Blaine, I doubt he even remembers I existed." He picked an invisible piece of lint off of his jacket and they walked into the church.

"I'm sure you'll still enjoy the music." Burt said quietly.

Kurt nodded and the two settled down in a pew towards the back of the sanctuary.

After a few quiet moments Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at the boy smiling at him. He had curly brown hair, glasses, and a bright red bow tie. "I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Blaine Anderson." The boy said quickly, but not very quietly. "We used to play together every year and we would eat cookies and be awesome, you know? You remember right?" Blaine held his hand out then and Kurt shook Blaine's hand, giving him a small smile.

"I remember." Kurt said quietly. "I'm Kurt."

"Well, duh." Blaine said with a grin. He pushed his glasses up further on his nose when they let go of each other's hand. "Well, I have to go, I'm going to sing. Wish me luck, Kurt!"

"Good luck." Kurt replied, giving Blaine a small smile. He felt his tummy do something he usually only felt when he watched the guys horse around in the locker room at school, but he pushed that feeling away for the time being and watched and Blaine ran loudly up to the front of the church and disappeared through a door.

Burt gave Kurt a look and whispered, "glad you came now, right?"

Kurt nodded and smiled at his dad. He was very glad he came and got to see Blaine again.

If he only knew what he was about to witness.

After waiting a few minutes for the concert to start, Kurt began hearing awfully mean whispers about a boy that goes to this church. It was weird, they were at a church! Why were people talking ugly about other people? He was glad not to be the one people whispered about for once though. He couldn't help but wonder who these people were talking about.

"You would think he would have grown out of this by now."

"He's thirteen- you know how boys are at that age. How does he plan on ever getting a girlfriend?"

"Put that phone away, Jeffery."

"No! Mom, I want to tape Booger Boy!"

Kurt wrinkled his nose. Whatever these people were talking about didn't sound pretty.

The voices around Kurt began to quiet down then. The pianist began playing and the choir came out. The ladies sat in the front of the choir loft, the men sat on a pew behind them. Blaine was the last person out. Kurt smiled as Blaine stumbled to his seat, pushing his glasses up. Blaine smiled widely at Kurt, waving. Kurt smiled and waved back to him, his cheeks beginning to heat up in a small happy blush.

The choir started off by singing _Joy to the World._ Kurt resisted the urge to sing along, although many other members of the audience were singing quietly. He focused on Blaine in silent amusement as he tried to find the right page but failed. Blaine saw Kurt staring at him and he gave him a small shrug, pushing his glasses back up. Kurt giggled quietly when Blaine held a note too long and couldn't help but smile when Blaine let out a huge yawn.

Kurt was unprepared for what happened next. During the third song of the night, _Mary Did You Know, _Blaine began to rub at his nose. He heard a giggle from the row behind him, and a mother shushing whoever giggled.

Oh God. Kurt's eyes widened. Was Blaine the boy everyone was calling Booger Boy?

Kurt watched in absolute horror as Blaine stuck his index finger in his nose and whirled it around. Then Kurt looked down at his own hand and silently gagged as he remembered shaking Blaine's hands a few minutes previous.

Kurt's eyes widened when Blaine didn't immediately wipe the booger off, or even flick it somewhere. Instead Blaine was inspecting it like it was a long lost treasure. Then in slow motion it happened. Blaine stuck the booger into his mouth.

Kurt exchanged a look with his dad and it took everything they had not to giggle. The sweet, well mannered thirteen year old with the curly hair, glasses and red bow tie was a booger eater.

* * *

Three years later, Kurt was seventeen. He glared at his dad. He was being forced into going to the Christmas concert, yet again. His stepmother Carole and his stepbrother Finn were accompanying them and nothing could talk Burt out of going.

"Dad. You know church and I don't mesh. I'm an Atheist. A very openly gay Atheist. Can you please-" Kurt began.

"No. Now if I remember correctly, we had a great time the last time we went to this Christmas concert. We had a great laugh, and you got to see that Blaine fellow, and-" Burt began before Kurt interrupted.

"Oh, I saw Blaine alright. I saw him dig in his nose for an hour after shaking his hand. Do you know how many times I washed my hands after that?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Now, now, children." Carole said with a small smile. The four climbed out of the car. "Come on, this is going to be fun! It will put us all in the Christmas spirit!"

The second they got in the sanctuary Kurt spotted Blaine. He spotted Kurt at the exact same time, and Kurt watched as Blaine's smile widened. Kurt attempted to duck behind Finn but he was too slow.

"Kurt! You're here! Hi!" Blaine said.

Kurt conveniently stuck his hands in his pockets before Blaine offered to shake his hands. "Hi Blaine."

Time did very good things to Blaine Anderson. He might have been adorable the last time Kurt saw him, but tonight? Blaine Anderson was hot. His curly hair had a little too much gel in it, but it still looked really nice. He was wearing contacts and Kurt never saw a bow tie look more adorable.

Blaine Booger Boy Anderson was _really_ attractive.

"Well... I have to get ready. I'm singing, but ummm..." Blaine babbled. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket that had a phone number on it. His cheeks were red. "I've been trying to give you my number for years. The last time you came you didn't stay after and... yeah. I think you're really cool and I love how you dress." Blaine said quietly. Kurt watched as Blaine's cheeks darkened. "Andyou'rereallycutetoo."

Blaine flounced off and Kurt looked down at the slip of paper, his cheeks pink and a smile forming. Burt and Carole grinned at each other as Kurt stuck the piece of paper in his pocket.

Kurt was happy to report that Blaine's finger didn't find his nose that night. Kurt was even more happy to report that after texting Blaine that very night they made a date for the next day.

* * *

**That's it! I hope you enjoyed it. The idea of this came to me when I went to a Christmas concert with my best friend at his church. My bestie and I got so tickled because one of the little boys in the choir kept yawning without bothering to cover his mouth and then to our horror he started picking his nose and eating his boogers. That was disgusting, for sure, but with his bright red bow tie all I could do was think of grosskid!Blaine. There was also a little girl in the audience that was the same age as the boy. She was dressed really nice and just reminded me of a female version of Kurt. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
